Sibling Rival
by naughty bluey
Summary: Riven's mum gets engaged, boyfriend has hot son and falls for Musa, how jealous is Riven really? is it bad enough to break up the family? R'n'R...MusaxRiven...L'n'R


Sibling Rival

**The summer stories**

Musa was walking up the stairs towards her dorm room drinking a smoothie her dad bought her on the way to Alfea. She heard her mobile ring, she flipped it open it and saw that it was Layla ringing her.

"Hey!" Musa practically screamed in her phone.

"Hey where are you? Everybody is already here" Layla said on the other line of the phone.

"I'm already at Alfea, I'm like 5 minutes away, I'm on the stairs."

When Musa finally got to the dorm she was staying in, which is the same dorm the winx club had had the year before, she opened the door and to her surprise all five of her fairy friends ran and jumped on her. She dropped all her luggage and her smoothie which she had hardly even drunken half of on to the floor, her smoothie went everywhere including on Musa and her friends.

The girls cleaned up and all sat on the couches they had in their dorms talking about what they did for their summer.

Stella had spent most of her summer shopping and with Brandon, which everybody had already guessed. She told them all about what she had to do to get this one of a kind designer dress from Amanda Leisuristic the famous designer from Casio in Solaria. It was very beautiful pinkish beige knot dress which came just above her knees to show off her long legs. She wore it for her mother's birthday.

Flora told the winx club about all the romantic things Helia did with her over the summer. The girls just sat there awwwing at everything that Flora and Helia did together.

"Helia was so romantic even when we were helping to care for plants and sick animals." Flora said in a soft but elegant voice.

"He is so sweet" all of the girls said together sweetly.

Techna was so excited to tell the girls what she and Timmy did over the summer. "Timmy and I worked on making a highly technical and powerful ray gun that can shoot further than a distance of 50 km. "Then Techna paused. "And … Timmy and I … kissed." Techna said going bright red in the face as she was seriously blushing.

It wasn't in the most romantic place and we were both co-"

"Yeah, yeah that's not important, the real deal is if he's a good kisser or not … so is he?" Stella said interruptedly asked.

"Stella," Bloom said a little shocked at how rude she was but yet not surprised.

"Well he was, in fact, it was really quite lovely" Techna said blushing even more than before.

Layla and Nabu saw each other quite a lot over the summer, mainly because they had to plan for their arranged marriage which they are really excited about now. All the girls are invited and are really excited and happy for Layla.

Bloom and Sky went to a lot of movies; enough to make Bloom never want to see another film again. She had been staying in Solaria with Stella for a month so she could spend time with Sky, then she would go back to Earth to spend the rest of her holiday with her Earth parents. She had a lot of romantic outings with Sky, like the week before the summer ended Sky took Bloom on one of the most romantic picnics Bloom had ever been on or even heard about.

He took her to the side of a river that flowed into a beach; they could hear the waves crash and feel the wind blow in their hair. Sky brought flowers and chocolates, and on top of that he brought one of the most expensive and delicious wines in all of the eight realms. After the picnic they took a walk along the beach and talked for hours then he drove her home on his leva bike and kissed her good night.

All the girls groaned in jealousy as they all wished they could have experienced that.

Musa groaned at the thought of what she did all summer. "My summer was so boring" she said as jealously of not getting to do what everybody else did seeped through her voice. "My whole summer I spent with my dad, I mean it wasn't all bad but it did get boring just laying around the house all the time really isn't that interesting." Musa couldn't admit that when she wasn't thinking of how bored she was, she was thinking about Riven and how much she wanted to see him and hear his voice and how much she wished that she could have done with him, what Sky and Bloom did together.

As Musa continued to tell the winx club about what she did, Stella's phone rang.

"Keep going I've got to take this it's Brandon" Stella squealed as she left the room and went to her bedroom.

Awhile later Stella came bursting through her bedroom door and into were the other girls were.

"OH MY GOSH!" she yelled.

"Riven's mum is getting engaged to a hot rich guy with an even hotter son."

All the fairies were surprised with what Stella said, especially Musa.


End file.
